


Can't Come With Us

by BradburyTheQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concussions, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Head Injury, Mention of blood, My First Fanfic, No Smut, No Spoilers, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Overprotective Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Vague, but no blood spilled, charlie bradbury mentioned - Freeform, gender-neutral, hurt reader, reader gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradburyTheQueen/pseuds/BradburyTheQueen
Summary: Sam and Dean are being a bit too overprotective of the reader. Demanding that the reader stay home from a hunt, things go awry as they try to force the reader to remain in the bunker.
Kudos: 6





	Can't Come With Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Any feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

“You can’t come with us, Y/N.” Dean said firmly.  
  
“Why not? I’ve been out on hunts with you before. I’ve been training. I don’t see why I can’t come along on this one. I’ve read all about them and I know I can help!” With frustration and anger rising in your voice, you started throwing what you would need from the bunker into your bag.  
  
Sam turned to you and said, “Y/N, stop. Dean and I both agree on this one. It’s too dangerous and you’re not ready yet.” Sam looked a little disheartened to have to give you the news. “You’ll get there, but after the accident on the hunt a few weeks ago, we aren’t ready to risk your neck on this one.”  
  
You turn to them from the bag you were packing and throw your arms in the air as you say, “But that’s what it was! An accident. It’s not going to happen again. Besides, I’m an adult, I make my own decisions and you can’t stop me from coming.”  
  
“Don’t make us do this, Y/N.” Dean said, shaking his head and then looking at Sam. “We’ve decided you’re not coming and it’s final. If you can’t promise to stay here, then we will make sure you can’t leave.”  
  
You stare incredulously between the boys. Their faces painted with the seriousness of their intentions to make sure that you would not be joining them on this hunt. “What are you going to do? Lock me in my room? You can’t be serious. I can pick locks better than the two of you put together.”  
  
Dean looked at Sam and gave him a small nod. Sam shot him a knowing look, took a deep breath, and pursed his lips before taking steps towards you. “Y/N, I’m sorry, but you leave us no choice.”  
  
You drop back into a fighting stance, not really knowing what to expect. You’re pretty sure you could fight one of them off, but as Sam approached, Dean walked around the table to get behind you. There wasn’t really anywhere to go. The only real option would be to try and get past Sam, then go up the stairs towards the exit of the bunker. When Sam reached to grab hold of your shoulders, you dodged to the left and ducked under his arm, tucking and rolling past him.  
  
You quickly bounced up from the ground and headed towards the stairs. Unfortunately, Sam was faster than you. As you began to climb the stairs, he grabbed a hold of your ankle to which your body twisted as you tripped and caused you to hit your head on the edge of one of the steps. Your hands flew up to where your head had made contact with the stair. When you pulled your hands away to check and see if you were bleeding, Dean grasped your arm. Thankfully, you could see no blood on your fingertips as your hands dropped down and you were lifted to your feet.  
  
“You okay, Y/N?” Sam said with concern in his voice.  
  
Your head was throbbing and you were brimming with hurt and anger that this is what it would come to. “No. I’m not okay. You don’t trust me to handle myself and now you’ve probably given me a concussion.” There was most likely a nice knot forming on the left side of your head and between the massive headache forming and your stomach turning upside down, you knew you wouldn’t be going on this hunt now, regardless.  
  
“I’m sorry, we just worry about you.” Sam said as Dean escorted you to a chair as the world around you felt tilted to the side. Dean pulled up a chair facing yours and took a seat. Sam walked out of the room towards the kitchen, presumably to get an ice pack and some acetaminophen.  
  
“Y/N, we know you can handle yourself in normal circumstances, but Sam and I aren’t ready to take you with us on a hunt again just yet. You’re very capable, but it doesn’t stop us from feeling protective of you.” Dean said this as he looked at the bump forming on your head. “That’s a nasty bump. How many fingers am I holding up?” He held up his hand and you could tell that he was holding up four fingers.  
  
“Four.” You said with conviction.  
  
“Umm… Sam?!” Dean went from being serious to worried as Sam bounded into the room with an ice pack in his hand. He passed it over to you to hold to your head and then looked towards Dean. “She definitely has a concussion. She said I was holding up four fingers when I was only holding up three.”  
  
In that moment, your stomach lurched. You dove for the wastebasket just in time to empty the contents of your stomach into the bag inside.  
  
Sam nodded and replied, “Definitely.” He moved towards you, picked the ice pack off the ground where it had dropped in your rush, and rubbed your back as he applied the ice pack. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean for this to happen. We just didn’t want you to get hurt and now look where we are. We’ll call somebody else and send them on the hunt, we aren’t leaving you tonight.”  
  
Dean agreed, made a quick call, and then helped Sam move you to your room. You were kinda dizzy, but the nausea had passed and the pain in your head was slowly fading to a dull ache. You felt sleepy, but knew you shouldn’t fall asleep and the boys knew this all too well. They propped you up on the bed and then Sam sat on the edge of the bed while Dean pulled the desk chair over towards the bed.  
  
Settled in the bed, Y/N blurted out, “I know you guys worry about me and that I got hurt a lil’ bit-ago, but you need to be reasonable. You guys get-hurt all-the-time-on hunts. It-isn’t new to you, so-you have to know tha’accidents happen. You-can’t-keep-me-in-a-bubble. I know you’re being protective, but you can’t keep me safe from everything, not-even-stairs, apparently.” You took a deep breath. You were slurring some of your words together in your stupor, but you’re pretty sure you got the point across.  
  
They sat with you through the night. When a few hours had passed, they finally let you fall asleep. They took turns waking you up every hour to check on you. When morning came and you woke up on your own, you sat up to see Dean sleeping in the chair next to your bed. When you finally decided you were ready to get out of bed and started removing the covers, Dean jumped up to help you.  
  
“I’m fine, Dean. I mean, I have a massive headache, but I’m not dizzy like I was yesterday.”  
  
“You should still stay in bed. If you want, I can pick up some food from the diner. I can even call Charlie and see if she can bring over some of those board games you like to play with her.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Dean moved to head out the door, but turned his head back and said, “I’m glad you’re feeling better. When you’re ready, we won’t stop you from hunting. Sam and I discussed it, and while we want to protect you, you were right in saying that we can’t keep you in a bubble. We care about you and we want you to be happy.” And with that, the corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile and then he headed out the door.  
  
The rest of the week consisted of the brothers taking care of you and even a visit from Charlie. When you promised your headache was gone and you were feeling up to it, Sam and Dean set up some tests to make sure you were ready to hunt. You returned to hunting, mostly on research duty while you healed up, but as time went on, Sam and Dean trusted you with more responsibilities. Moving forward, the boys voiced their concerns, but never tried to force you to stay away from a hunt.


End file.
